Sins of the Father
by MegAshleen
Summary: This is what I would imagine happening after end of the episode "No Exit."


Sins of the Father

Dean was leaning against the Impala beside Sam, turning around just as Jo stormed out of the diner. He pushed off from the car heading after Jo, "That bad, huh?" Dean saw her pause mid-step before continue away from him slightly faster than before, just turning her head a fraction towards him before spitting out, "Not right now." That got Dean moving faster towards her, "What happened?" he came up beside Jo reaching out to grab her arm, "Hey, talk to me."

Jo whipped around, glaring daggers at Dean, "Get off me!" The anger was more than apparent in her gaze; it caused him to take a step back, letting go of her arm. "Sorry, see you around." Dean turned around slowly and began to walk away before Jo started to talk, causing him to stop short. "Dean. It turns out my dad had a partner on his last hunt." He turned back to face Jo, seeing her head drop forwards, "Funny, he usually worked alone; this guy did too, but... I guess my father figured that he could trust him." He saw her shoulder start to shake, "That was a mistake, guy screwed up, got my dad killed."

Dean took a step towards her, "What does this have to do with…" Jo spun around on her heels, to face him, "It was your father, Dean." Her voice was cold, emotionless. He looked up at her, shocked, "What..?" She lashed out at him, "Why do you think John never came back? Never told you about us? Because he couldn't look my mom in the eye after that, that's why!"

He tried to walk up to her again, stretching him arm out to her, "Jo…" She reached her arm away, "Just... just get out of here. Please, just leave." Turning, she walked away from Dean heading off towards the road.

He spun around, facing back towards the Roadhouse before walking towards the door. Sam started to walk towards him, blocking his path just before the door. "Dean, what was that? What was she talking about?" Dean pushed past him, ignoring his questions, still heading towards the door. "Dean!" He wheeled around yelling, "Shut up Sam!" before pushing through the door.

Ellen looked up from the bar when he burst in, Dean didn't give her time to react though. "What gives you the right!" he kept heading towards her, "What gives me the right?" Ellen looked shocked for a split second before she tore into him, "She's my daughter, that's what gives me the right! She should know the kind of people…" Dean cut her off, "The kind of people!? What kind would that be? Hunters!"

He stood fuming as he waited for her to say something, she dropped her hands to the bar top leaning forwards for a moment before pushing off. "No." Ellen came around to the front of the bar and stepped right in front of Dean just as Sam came in through the door. "Winchesters." Her voice was eerily calm as she spoke, "My husband trusted John, he put his life in your fathers hands and it got him killed." She turned to Sam and continued, "If you think that I'm going to let my daughter make the same mistake by did trusting-"

Dean cut her off, "I am not my father!" That turned her attention back on him and away from the pain that was visible on his brothers face. Ellen just stood there looking at him, "If you think for one second that I would let something happen to her! That I wouldn't die before I let something hurt her! Well, then you don't know me." Dean stopped and turned away before looking down at the ground and letting out a broken laugh, kicking at the floor once before facing Ellen again.

"I get it though, I do, like father like son right?" He walked back towards her stopping a few feet away, "Yeah, you know what? You can think whatever the hell you want about me, but when you insinuate that my brother is self serving, or will throw someone else under the bus to save his own neck, then you're crossing a line that shouldn't be crossed." Ellen stared at him, shocked, "Sam is nothing like dad was, and he's not like me, so don't you dare paint him with the same brush that you use on us." Dean turned away from her and walked back towards the door, "Come on Sam." Sam turned away from Ellen and followed him out the door.

When they both were back in the Impala Sam turned to his brother, "Dean, what happened with-" "Sam" Dean cut him off, "not now okay, just, not now." He slipped the keys into the ignition, bringing the engine to life and cranking up his ACDC cassette on Back in Black. Sam reached over and turned the volume back down before turning to face Dean, "Dean, come on, Dean!" he reached out to grab his brothers' shoulder. "What?" he looked away from the road for a second to show that Sam had his attention before looking back out the windshield. "I just… just wanted to say thanks, I guess." Sam looked away out his window when Dean turned back to him, "Come on man it was nothing."

Dean reached out a hand to slap Sam on his shoulder, "I mean really Sammy, who would believe I'm related to you anyways Gigantor." Sam let out a chuckle and turned his head back to face Dean before raising an arm to shove him. "Hey man no beating the driver!" Dean laughed while reaching over to turn the volume on his music back up, "And no messing with my tunes!" This drew an even louder laugh from Sam before he leaned back against the door of the Impala and began to drift off, "Wake me up when we reach the motel." Dean looked over at his little brother, slumped down on the seat next to him, "Sure thing Sammy."


End file.
